


Illuminate these hopeless places

by Adaridaba



Series: The kids aren't alright [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus gets a little beat up, Nightmares, No Apocalypse, Panic Attacks, Part 2, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Bonding, Slight Humor, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, but he's fine, mother hen Ben, no incest ya nastys, of sorts, overuse of the word fine, that should be an official tag use it ppl!, ummm idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Five is in front of him, the hard look in his eyes still there, as he meticulously inspects all the small cuts across Klaus’s face. In his hand Klaus sees a washcloth and feels himself relax.“What the hell happened to you?” Five frowns and begins to wipe away the blood and grime.Klaus shrugs, “Oh you know, just got back from a walk to clear my head. It didn’t really go well.”“Yeah, that much is obvious,”ORKlaus gets beat up, Ben says I told you so, theres a small disappearance act by Five followed by panic, then the usual hurt comfort.





	Illuminate these hopeless places

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooo, I just wanted to write a fic where Klaus got beat up and Ben and Five are there to patch him back up. It was that, but then it continued to grow into exploring Klaus's possible self worth issues and abandonment issues, whoops. Anyway this isn't beta'd all mistakes are mine, comments and kudos give me life.  
> Hope yall enjoy!

Klaus’s body felt like a giant bruise. 

He should have listened to Ben.

Ben who had suggested to Klaus to wake up one of their siblings, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the entire issue alone. It was a good idea, but he really didn’t want to bother anyone. He had done that enough during the day, so that was out of the question. 

Since sleep was also not an option, clearing his head had seemed like the best idea. Ben had of course warned him that taking a walk in the middle of the night wasn’t a solution, but Klaus needed to move. He needed to walk around somewhere that was familiar to him and clear his mind, so the streets it was. 

It was just his luck that he ran into one of his old dealers, his least favorite he might add, and a couple of his...what friends? Colleagues? Klaus hadn’t been too sure, but they were all very insistent on him trying out their newest creation. 

Klaus would be lying if he said the thought hadn’t been tempting. To feel numb again... it would make all of his problems go away. Thankfully, Ben was there with that mother-hen glare of his, snapping Klaus out of his downward spiraling thoughts. Klaus politely declined the offer and it all went downhill from there.

He currently sported a forming black eye, sore ribs, a split lip, some minor, yet bloody cuts and a possible concussion as he limps his way into the house. Head pounding with every step.

Ben appears before him, stoic, “You should go wake someone, you look like shit,” his tone is disapproving, but Klaus can hear the underlying concern. 

“You’re such a mom, I’m fine” he waves him away and pauses at the entrance to the kitchen, the room was spinning.

If it stopped, that would be just fantastic.

“Klaus, you’re literally about to fall on your face” 

“Bennnnnn,” he whines, “I am fineeeeee,” he shrugs off the nausea and tries to gauge the distance between himself and the kitchen table. 

He just needed to sit down for a little bit. He would be fine.

Ben rolls his eyes, “Man, I told you this would happen, you never listen to me!”

Klaus hums in response, only half listening as the rest of his focus goes into putting one foot in front of the other. 

It’s almost like a balancing act.

He laughs at himself, and slumps down onto one of the chairs, his assigned one from when dear ol’ dad was alive.

He laughs again, guess old habits die hard and all that.

Sighing he runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. His hand comes back bloody, and wasn’t that just weird?

He hadn’t realized the cuts were deep enough to still be bleeding. He sighs again.

What he wouldn’t give for some sleep, but he knew as soon as he slipped into unconsciousness the nightmares would return full force.

He could reach out to one of his siblings like Ben had suggested. He knew Ben himself would definitely listen, so would Vanya. Hell, Five had made it clear to everyone, Klaus especially, that he would be there if help was needed.

He just couldn’t find it in himself to ask, already used to going through things worse than nightmares alone. He’s strong enough to handle it by himself. This wasn’t something so significant that he needed his siblings. No, they didn’t need to be bothered over his nonsense. 

“-rough”

Klaus blinks his eyes open, unsure of when he had closed them.

“Sorry Ben what?”

Ben’s eyebrow quirks up as he frowns,“That wasn’t me.”

“I said you’re looking pretty rough,” Five's voice repeats.

“Me? Rough? That _is_ how I like it,” Klaus tries to mimic his Five’s usual cheeky grin, but winces when his split lip reopens. 

It wasn’t really surprising that he hadn't heard him enter, being that it was Five and all. Still Klaus wondered how out of it he must have just been for him to have completely missed the first half of what his brother had said. 

Maybe he was dreaming right now? No, that would have meant that he had fallen asleep, and seeing that he hasn’t been able to do that for the past three days, that meant this was actually happening.

When he doesn't get a response his eyes land on his smallest sibling. Klaus blinks at the angry look he gets in return. Five was glaring at him, and if his power had been to burn people by gaze alone Klaus would be long dead. However this was all offset by the way Five was leaning his hip against the table, clad in soft looking pajama pants and an oversized black hoodie with the words, “I baby” printed in white bold letters across the front. 

He can’t help the somewhat pained laugh that escapes, “Nice hoodie by the way, very fitting.”

“Are you high right now?” Five spits out.

Klaus has to just roll his eyes, “Far from it actually…”

“Hey come on, stop fooling around and ask him for help” Ben prompts sounding thoroughly worried and annoyed.

Klaus shakes his head no, even as the room begins to spin again. He was fine after all.

Great. Not high, just great.

“Klaus it’s not that big of a deal to ask for help,” Ben pleas.

“I don’t want to bother him or any of you for that matter, just drop it I’m fine,” he grumbles loudly and winces. 

Five’s glare softens only slightly but he crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Klaus expectantly.

Klaus lets out an annoyed huff, so much for his plan not bother anyone.

He leans back in his chair, trying his best to relax his pained body, “What brings you here at this time anyway old timer?”

Maybe he could distract them.

Five’s eyes look him up and down, “I was around,” he blinks over to the sink, Klaus has to close his eyes to not puke at the sudden movement, “and you?”

No distracting then.

He doesn't answer, and instead focuses on his breathing. If that was under control, the spinning room was less nauseating. 

Something wet touches his face and he flinches back, eyes snapping open.

Five is in front of him, the hard look in his eyes still there, as he meticulously inspects all the small cuts across Klaus’s face. In his hand Klaus sees a washcloth and feels himself relax.

“What the hell happened to you?” Five frowns and begins to wipe away the blood and grime.

Klaus shrugs, “Oh you know, just got back from a walk to clear my head. It didn’t really go well.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious,”

He closes his eyes as Five cleans each cut, his work surprisingly gentle. 

It feels nice if Klaus was being honest with himself, but it also makes him realize how tired he really is.

He couldn’t fall asleep though.

His eyes flicker open as Five pulls away, seemingly satisfied. He disappears back to the sink, and Klaus is proud at how the room doesn't spin this time around. 

He feels himself zone out for a bit, which is why he jumps when Five appears before him again, this time holding a frozen bag of peas. The sudden movement sparks pain across his sore ribs causing a small whimper to escape him.

“Sorry,” Five mummers quietly and places the peas on the table in front of Klaus expectantly, Klaus just stares at it. 

Sighing, Five pokes at the new bruise forming beneath his eye lightly. Klaus winces.

“Hold this to your eye,” he picks up the bag and shoves it against Klaus’s face until he has no choice but to keep it in place himself.

“Aw Five, such a sweet old man.”

“Shut up” he counters, annoyed.

“So, what were you doing ‘around’? Couldn’t sleep either?” Klaus wonders out loud, it helped him stay awake.

Five gives pause, looking Klaus over again, “Haven’t slept,” he clarifies crossing his arms across his chest. 

Klaus closes uncovered eye for a moment.

Not to sleep, just to rest it.

He receives another poke from Five, this time to his cheek “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.”

“Not a problem here, not like it would last long if I did anyway,” Klaus mumbles, adjusting his hold on the makeshift ice pack.

Five wordlessly sits down next to him. 

Klaus wants to bang his head against the table. His brother was waiting for an explanation over this entire occurrence.

He felt like he was being stifled by silence. Ben comes into his line of sight, right behind Five.

 

“Tell him what happened,” he pushes gently. 

Klaus huffs. 

“So...I ran into my old dealer and some of his friends. Let’s say they didn’t take to kindly to me saying I would no longer be his number one customer. Although now I’m kinda wishing I took him up on that offer...”

He receives twin glares from both his siblings.

“Kidding! I’m kidding, sorry bad joke,”

“What had you taking a walk at 4 in the morning anyway?” Klaus can tell Five’s trying for a nonchalant tone, but the worry in his eyes is ever present.

His gaze drops to the table.

It’s not that he didn’t trust sharing his nightmares with Five. He’d done it before with the ones about Dave. No it wasn’t at all about trust. 

While the nightmares about Dave had been over what had already happened, these recent ones were of what could happen, and they had a strong possibility of coming true.

Klaus knew if he talked about them, even if it was just with Five, it would be spoken into existence. 

Everyone would realize that he wasn’t worth their time.

So he shrugs, “It was just a nightmare,”

“Doubtful,” Five scoffs. 

Ben snickers.

“What do you mean?” Klaus’s glares annoyed at the combined scrutiny.

You would think they would be nicer to him, being beat up and all. 

“If it was just a nightmare you wouldn’t have had any problem coming to me or any of the others” Five states like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

And well it was. He was right after all, but Klaus didn’t have to admit it. 

“I didn’t want to bother you guys,” he mumbles, gaze shifting to the ceiling, anywhere that wasn’t his brothers knowing eyes. 

“Bothering us hasn’t stopped you before, so why would it now?”

Ouch. Okay that hurt a little. 

Ben frowns now beside him, “Hey, he didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.”

He did, but it still stung to hear. 

An awkward silence follows, one in which Five picks up on immediately with a small huff, “Klaus, I meant something like that wouldn’t be a bother to us, you know that.”

He lets out a small laugh, “apparently I know a lot of things all of a sudden.”

Five watches him for a moment before rolling his eyes for what Klaus thinks is the eighth time within this entire conversation. He then shakes his head and blinks out, leaving a flash of faint blue light behind. 

Klaus glances around the kitchen to see where he went to now, but Five’s not there.

And neither is Ben.

He sighs and slumps back against the chair with a small groan and waits.

And waits….

And waits. 

He feels a small tinge of panic start to build in his chest.

Where had they gone off to?

They had left without saying anything.

They were just gone.

He catches Ben's voice,

Klaus’s eyes land on him, “I-I’m sorry what?”

“I asked if you’re alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and not the regular attractive one that's with you constantly” he jokes.

“Fine...I’m fine…”

Ben was back but Five was still gone. 

He wasn’t going to come back. 

He left, just up and gone without saying goodbye. 

_Again_.

His vision begins to blur.

Next would be Luther and Diego, then Allison.

His breath hitches. 

Then Vanya.

And Ben, permanently.

He lays his head down against the table, it was getting a little hard to breathe.

No, no, he wasn’t having a nightmare. He was awake, that wasn’t happening.

His head throbs painfully, and the tears that had blurred his vision spill free.

He was awake, but it was exactly like his nightmares. He felt ridiculous. Five had every right to leave. It wasn’t his, or any of his siblings responsibilities to see Klaus through all of his fuck ups.

“Klaus, Klaus come on I need you to breath. Don’t go passing out on me,” Ben’s worried voice breaks through his panic.

At least Ben hadn’t left. For now anyway.

Klaus lets out a pathetic laugh and picks his head up to look at his dead brother. 

He frowns.

If Ben wasn't dead he would leave Klaus too. As he should.

Ben takes in the tears and the miserable look across his brother’s face and frowns, “Oh Klaus…”

“Look I’m fine.” He struggles to get the words out.

“And I’m totally convinced,” Ben snarks back not believing a word. 

“It's not a big deal...I don’t even know why I’m crying,”

“Okay, yeah, no, I’m calling bullshit Okay? You are a horrible liar when concussed,”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m always a horrible liar, you know-“

A faint blue light glows and Five is in front of them again. 

Klaus tries his best to blink the tears away from his eyes.

The smaller sibling takes him in for a moment, eyebrow twitching up in confusion, “Klaus...what...why are you crying..?” 

Klaus’s panic is immediately replaced by guilt.

The last thing he wanted to do was bother Five anymore than he already had.

“I’m not crying, I’m fine” 

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word,” Ben chimes in.

Five’s head tilts to the side, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you are even a worse liar when concussed.” 

Ben lets out a fake cheer, “See, told ya!”

“Shut up Ben,” he turns his attention back to Five, who watches him, waiting. 

“I...its stupid okay?”

The corner of Five’s mouth twitches, “Well now I want to know even more,” he crosses his arms over his chest, looking like he had all the time in the world to wait. 

Klaus blinks. He kinda also looked...

“Oh my god, Ben, he has the same worried mom face that you get,”

“Klaus…” Both of his brothers warn.

His gaze shifts back down to the table and he starts fidgeting with the now thawed bag of peas.

“You...you just left… and well I freaked out a little, cause last time you left you didn’t really say bye, and you didn’t come back,” Klaus takes a breath, his fidgeting increasing, “Not that you aren't allowed to do whatever you want! I mean, you’re your own person and everything. You have every right to leave if you want to, I just…” he trails off awkwardly.

He had been rambling and could feel both of his sibling’s eyes on him.

Silence. 

Klaus could do silence. In fact he loved it. It was one of the main reasons he had loved being high all the time. No voices of the dead, no stress, just him and his own thoughts, and occasionally Ben’s disapproving comments.

Klaus could deal with silence, but right now, it was too tense, threatening to swallow him. Making his skin itch. His thoughts were going too fast, his head hurt, he was tired, it was just too much. He had to-

“Klaus you idiot,” his mind goes blank as he looks at Five. He looks calm, but Klaus can also see the poorly conealed guilt in his eyes. 

“I wasn’t leaving, I was just setting up some stuff upstairs.”

Klaus stares, his brain slowly starting back up, “Upstairs?” 

Five rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah.. sorry that I didn’t give you a warning,”

Five had just gone upstairs, not traveled to some other time because he was annoyed or wanted to get away from Klaus and all the stupid shit he does.

Klaus feels himself relax before the guilt he was feeling grows.

Five didn’t have to apologize for Klaus being stupid, “No, no it's fine, I uhh, I just overreacted, sorry… I just really need some sleep.”

Five looks like he doesn't believe him.

“It would help if you talked about whatever’s keeping you up,” Ben states as he appears behind Five with a small glare. 

“Ben please,” he whines.

Five raises a brow as he steps towards Klaus, “Can you walk?”

Klaus blinks and slowly nods, “Yeah.” He stands and takes a moment, ensuring that the room was not spinning. 

Five watches him get his balance. He gives a nod and gestures for him to follow, so Klaus dose.

They make their way up the stairs at a much slower pace than needed, but Klaus appreciates it. Five stays close to his side the entire time, keeping a close eye on his footing.

At the top, Five takes a gentle hold of his wrist, pulling him towards the bathroom, Klaus is too tired, and in shock of the touch to resist. 

Inside the bathroom, Five drops his brothers wrist and steps aside. 

The bathroom smells heavenly. 

Candles are lit on nearly every available surface. The smell of lavender is in the air. Steam is rising from the bathtub. Klaus has to stop himself from stripping right there. 

He moves further into the bathroom and pears into the steaming tub, a noise of delight leaves him. The tub has an unnecessary amount of bubbles, just the way he likes, and what looked to be a… bath bomb?

Klaus blinks and looks back at his brother, who is trying his hardest to not make any sort of eye contact. 

This was...this was what Five had been doing. And all for him?

“Five…”

Five looks at the ground, a light pink spreads across his cheeks, he shrugs, “Don’t tell Allison about the bath bomb,”

Klaus snots.

“Get cleaned up, you look like you need it.” 

“And by that he means you look even more shitty than you did earlier, listen to him and relax for a bit,” Ben chimes in.

Klaus wants to point out how Five looks just as shitty, especially with the dark circles under the smaller siblings eyes. Maybe at a later time, instead he smiles,

“Thank you Five,” 

The pink turns a shade darker, “No problem,” he grunts before blinking out.

“That was adorable,” Ben gives him a thumbs up, “I’m gonna go following him for a bit, shout if you need anything!” With that Ben is gone.

The disappearance this time, doesn’t freak Klaus out. He knows his brothers weren’t abandoning him, they were just giving him some time for himself.

He peels off his clothes and slowly lowers himself into the tub, sighing as the warm water surrounds his aching body. 

This was exactly what he had needed. 

Resting his head against the edge of the tub he closes his eyes with a long exhale. 

They hadn’t left after all…

Five hand't left him...

He knows his automatic reaction to his brothers disappearing shouldn’t have been panic, but once it had started he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He had been happy that his flashback nightmares of Dave had stopped, those were the worst. 

Or so he thought. His unconscious mind of course, wouldn’t give him a break.

The entire situation downstairs had been so similar to his recent set of nightmares that he had been having the past three nights. 

They would always start off regularly enough, 

He and the rest of his siblings would be hanging out in the living room, having a good time and bonding or whatever it was that families were suppose to be like. 

Dad and Ben would even be there, everyone being able to see them both without Klaus even having to do anything. Usually during that point of the nightmare Klaus always feels like there's something off, that their Dad and Ben’s presence is weird somehow, but he can never seem to understand why. So he ignores the feeling, happy and content to be with his family doing family things.

Then, one by one they would disappear.

Five’s always the first to go. His smile would fall from his face when he looked at Klaus, turning into obvious disgust.

And then he would be gone.

At this point, Klaus either felt devastated, angry or both. Five had promised that they would all be there for him, that he would be there for him. Yet he left. He left Klaus and the others followed.

Luther would be next, followed then by Diego, Allison and Vanya. 

Leaving only Dad and Ben.

The bastard would always shake his head disapprovingly before going.

Ben would be left, staring down at him with sad eyes.

The panic would be at a peak during those parts of the nightmare.

What had he done? What had he fucked up this time around to have his family all turn away from him again.

He would try to ask, but the nightmare would never grant him a voice.

Ben’s sad gaze would harden into something cold and he too would leave.

Klaus is then left how he had been all along.

Alone.

“You should get out of there, I bet the water’s cooling off by now,”  
Klaus snaps back to the present and opens an eye to peer over at Ben. For a moment he fears he will see nightmare Ben’s cold stare, but instead he’s greeted with that same worried mom look. 

He closes his eye and sighs, the water was starting to cool off.

He gets out of the tub and carefully dries off, trying not to strain his body more than he alread had. He then looks at the clothes Five had left him with a small snort.

The bottoms were regular sweatpants, but the top Five had selected for him was a white one, the text “Sad Boi Hours” across the front in red.

It was pretty fitting.

He gets dressed just as carefully and turns to face Ben, who half-smiles as he reads the shirt. 

Ben slowly reaches out and gently taps his chest twice.

Klaus understands and nods. 

It’s a signal or request of sorts that Ben does when he wants Klaus to turn him solid for a bit. 

Klaus’s fists glow a familiar blue.

In an instant, Ben is pulling him him into a gentle hug, being sure to be mindful of Klaus’s sore ribs.

Klaus feels all the built up tension from the past couple of days leave his body as he lets his weight fall against Ben.

His brother really gave some of the best hugs.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it right now, but we are here for you okay?”

Ben was always there for him. No matter what. 

Klaus is already rolling his eyes as he pulls away with a small genuine smile, “I know mom godddddd.”

Ben rolls his own eyes, gently pushing at his shoulder.

“You need to get some sleep,”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he grumbles and exits the bathroom.

“Five’s waiting for you in your room by the way. I’ll be around, in the meantime you should talk to him. He’s obviously really worried, not that he will admit it or anything,” he gives a small smirk and a gentle squeeze to Klaus’s shoulder before walking in the opposite direction.

And so Klaus makes his way to his room.

Thanks to Ben’s heads up he’s not surprised to see Five sitting on his bed reading. Klaus pauses at the door and takes the other in. 

Five looked just as exhausted as he was. The dark circles under his eyes looked even more prominent under Klaus’s fairy lights. There was also the fact that he looked even smaller than usual, being engulfed by what Klaus thinks are extra blankets and pillows that were not there before.

Five glances up and looks Klaus over with an approving nod before returning to his book, “Fitting shirt,”

A soft laugh passes through Klaus.

Five turns a page of his book, “How are you feeling?”

He honestly felt a lot better,

“Like I’m gonna pass out soon and sleep for a week,” he yawns and drops himself facedown on the bed, nearly crushing Five in the process. Five lets out a small yelp and pushes himself closer to the wall before settling down again with a scowl.

Silence falls between them. It wasn’t intense like before, and Klaus finds himself relaxing further into the bed. The occasional sound of a turning page was all that could be heard.

Klaus begin to drift slowly in and out of consciousness,

“Klaus…?”

He slowly turns his head to look at his brother who was intensely glaring down at his book, “What’s up hermano?”

Five bites his lip, a clear sign he is thinking hard about what he is about to say next, 

“I just wanted to let you know...that well...I…”

Klaus can’t help but snort, “looks like I’m not the only one who needs sleep”

Five’s glare turns to him, he shuts up.

Five rubs a hand down his face and tries again, “Look, I know my past actions aren't…” he sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “I’m not going to leave you guys again okay?”

Five’s gaze slowly falls back to Klaus. 

Klaus barley manages to keep himself from looking away. All that honestly in Five’s eyes was almost too much to accept. 

“I’m not going to leave you again Klaus.”

Klaus wonders if sometimes Five’s powers extend to mind reading. It wouldn’t surprise him honestly.

“I can...only imagine how it must have been like after I left, and after Ben died...judging by the way all of you acted around each other when I came back, I can tell it wasn’t great.”

“It wasn’t” Klaus says softly.

Five gives a single nod, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Tears gather in Klaus’s eyes, “It’s okay, I forgave you a long time ago...my brain just likes fucking with me and sometimes I can’t find it in myself to disagree with it.”

Klaus sees the look of understanding that Five gives him. 

Five did understand what that felt like, Klaus realizes.

Five shifts in his spot, Klaus waits.

“Nothing you do will bother me,”

Klaus can’t help it, he laughs, and laughs and laughs. He laughs so much that the pain of his sore ribs make themselves present again.

He cuts off with a pained inhale. 

“That’s what you get” Five stares at him unimpressed, “and I meant that anything you need help with won’t bother me okay? Or Ben, or Vanya. You can always come to us… I know it’s not the easiest thing to do… but we are here.”

Klaus listens quietly, letting the words slowly sink into his head.

“Thanks” he mumbles softly, and he means it. It was a nice reminder to hear.

He smiles and rolls onto his side, now facing Five, “You know, your old age has made you a big softie,”

“I’ve killed people” he deadpans followed by an eye roll.

“I’ve killed people,” Klaus mocks, “Yeah, okay and I have a feeling you did that to get back to us right?”

Five just glares at his book.

“Ha! See? Softie~”

“Shut up, go to sleep” Five groans, attempting to shove Klaus’s face away from him.

Klaus goes limp against his brothers side and lets out a small yawn, “Hey Five?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you haven’t slept yet and it’s probably because it’s super hard to turn off that giant annoying brain of yours,”

“Get on with it,”

“Could you stay here with me till I fall asleep?”

Five’s cheeks light up pink with embarrassment. “I was actually planning to…” he mutters quietly and gestures to the extra blankets and pillows.

Klaus smiles and makes himself even more comfortable, snuggling up against his brothers side.

“Softie.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, sleep,” Five mumbles and pulls the blankets around them. 

Five makes himself comfortable, one hand running through Klaus’s hair while the other holds his book. 

Klaus can only smile as he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Klaus wakes to sunlight spilling through his window. He feels a little sore, but more well rested than he has felt the past week.

He also felt warm, very warm. Specifically the left side of his body. Opening his eyes and glancing down, he smiles. Five was fast asleep, tucked against his side. 

Klaus decides that he would talk to Five about his recent nightmares later, and in turn find out what was keeping Five from going to sleep while also reminding him that they were there for him too. For now though, he closes his eyes, they both could use the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @Adaridaba
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
